kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers
is a Codename: Kids Next Door book released January 1st, 2006. It was written by Alison Wilgus, designed by Rocco Melillo and published by Scholastic. The book functions as an introduction and guide for new hopeful candidates who apply to the Kids Next Door. It contains testimonies from the top KND operatives and several test assignments. Warning First of all, if you're over thirteen you should put this book down IMMEDIATELY. I sneezed on it, and now it's covered in boogers. Quick, drop it before you catch the Moosebumps!!! All clear? Great! Introduction Welcome, kids Next Door hopefuls! Every year, we receive zillions of applications for the KND Training Academy, and every year we turn most of them down. Why? Because they aren't prepared to take the big risks, fight the tough battles, and make the hard decisions that a KND operative faces every day. If you want to join the KND, you need to know what you're getting into and be ready for anything. This book is your guide to the best the worst things about being in the Kids Next Door. Carefully read the testimonies of top KND operatives, complete every assignment to the utmost of your abilities, and never let down your guard. By learning from our triumphs and our failures, you improve your chances of joining up yourself one day! Good luck, future cadets! '-Numbuh One Supreme Commander of Sector V Five-time winner of Global Command's Most Persistent Pursuit of Assignments Award' Content *Numbuh One's Top Ten Missions Where He Totally Saved His Team from Utter Destruction (Again) *Numbuh Two's Top Ten Most Daring Feats of Piloting Perfection *Numbuh Three's Top Ten Sooper-Cute Parties *Numbuh Four's Ten Most Butt-Kicking Battles *Ten Reasons Numbuh Five's Glad She's Not in Charge *Numbuh One's Top Secret Guide to Adult Conspiracies *Numbuh Two's Greatest Inventions *Numbuh Three's Cuddly-wuddliest Rainbow Monkeys *Numbuh Four's Awesomest Classroom Breakouts *Numbuh Five's Delicious Stash of Tooth-Rotting Treasures *Numbuh 60's Guide to Getting Selected for the KND Cadet Academy *Lizzie Devine Explains It All: Why Nigel Uno Is Dreeeeeeeaaamy *Numbuh 65.3's List of Little-known KND Factoids *Numbuh Six's Supreme Stinks *Numbuh 86's Ways in Which Stupid Boys Have Messed Up Her Operations *Numbuh 13 Saves the Day Again! *Numbuh One's Leadership Tips *Numbuh 362's Guide to the Best (and Worst) Things About Being Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door *Operation T.E.A.M. (Totally Engineer A Mission) Back Cover Text For honorary special operatives only! A behind-the-scenes guide to the best and worst schemes in KND history. Plus, all five operatives share their top ten greatest capers ever. '' ''{WARNING: This book is the exclusive propery of the Kids Next Door. It contains classified information that,in the wrong hands, could prove dangerous to KND agents everywhere. Keep out of sight.} End transmission. Trivia *The book contains numerous post-it notes comments from operatives on each other's lists *A note from Numbuh 12 can be found in the book, even though events from Season 6 are described as past experiences by operatives. *The book's ISBN is 0-439-82962-3 Category:Merchandise Category:Books (real)